


Full of Grace

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: sin of our hand, sin of our tongue [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn, Smut, Torture, characther death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her father abandoned her to her fate at a nunnery, Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before the monster her father had spent his life hunting found her. The only question was what he would want once he had her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CKhybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/gifts), [hellsbellschime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsbellschime/gifts).



> Warnings: This story has Rebekoline and Klaroline. There are also references to Catholicism and possibly sex in an convent and on an religious altar. If any of these things will bother you, do not read this.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena_  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris tui.  
Amen.  


**1520 - England**

The air changed when he was near.

Bent over the wash vats, the hot water and harsh soap left her skin red and raw Caroline didn’t look up. She didn’t bother to search for the shadow that was burning a line through her shapeless habit. She wondered if he knew of the marks on her skin, the way her thighs ached.

She’d known he wasn’t far behind.

It had taken the better part of a year for the vampires to find her haven and her prison; enough time that her skin no longer chafed from the heavy cloth or wimple. Already used to hard work, the repetitive and monotonous chores kept her busy under the watchful, careful eyes of the Abbess.

The weight of his regard disappeared, and Caroline swallowed heavily. If only it was simply fear that left her hands trembling. Death didn’t terrify her, but want… _want_ left her unsteady, and now she knew what temptation he might offer. _Life_.

The cross she kept tucked beneath her habit and the prayers she dutifully said each night hardly absolved her of her sins. The sting of bruises and lingering tiredness was a steady reminder of how she’d thrown whatever caution she had to the wind. If her mother’s religion had offered her any protection, she’d rejected it last night.

Death in her shadow, and she didn’t regret it.

* * *

When Caroline was ten summers old, her mother was killed. Her memories of finding her broken body were vague, but she remembered the horror of her neighbors. The whispers of the monster who roamed the streets. It had taken two weeks for her father to return from his business, and he’d said very few words to his inconsolable daughter.

Moving back to London had been traumatic, but without her mother, there was no family but distant cousins to care for her. William Forbes had been callous, uncertain how to raise a daughter, but he’d flatly refused the offers of her mother’s friends to take her in.

“My daughter will neither work from her back nor live in a poor house. She comes with me.”

Sometimes, she’d whisper to herself in her mother’s language, when she was lonely. They moved to the countryside when she turned fifteen, and Caroline learned her father’s real job wasn’t a merchant as she’d always been told.

“There are monsters in the world, Caroline. Horrible monsters who hunt us like prey. They killed your mother and I kill them.”

Vampires. 

He told her about _vampires_. The horrors they wrought. Showed her his collection of fangs. She’d barely recovered from the shock of it, of seeing the truth and wildness behind his eyes when he motioned for a young man to walk through the door.

“This is Mr. Tyler Lockwood, my apprentice and your betrothed. In a fortnight, you’ll marry him.”

Then her father had brought the monsters home with him.

* * *

“This is hardly where I’d have expected you to run, little human. Seems a bit boring.”

Caroline spun from where she’d closed the wooden door. Her heart rammed into her throat, stomach tightening to near pain. Dusk was falling rapidly around the convent, and she’d been tired enough that she hadn’t paid attention to the light coming from beneath the doorway and it had cost her.

“Why are you here?” Caroline demanded in low tones as she glanced warily at the door. The cloistered rooms were tucked away from the main dormitory, to give residents a chance to think about their sins. She’d had little dowry to offer, but her status as a widow put her beneath the dangerous eye of the Abbess.

“Hello, Mistress Lockwood, did you miss me?” Rebekah asked, head tilting so that the long length of her braid fell over her shoulder. The pretty lines of her face were only emphasized by the black, crawling veins that turned Rebekah’s gaze dark. Her slow, curling smile did nothing to ease the terror pulsing in her veins.

Rebekah was wearing a choir nun’s habit, and it was jarring. The open sensuality the vampire exuded against the shapeless, holy frock.

“No,” Caroline said, mouth dry.

“Liar,” she murmured. Rebekah sat down on the small bed that had been shoved into the room, wrinkled her nose. “Rags. How lovely. Darling, I’m going to be displeased if there are bugs.”

Caroline kept her mouth shut, not willing to discuss the number of fleas she’d diligently hunted each morning in the weak light. The one candle she was allotted a month hardly gave her enough to see by. She pursed her lips, and then bit down on her lip to avoid commenting on the half dozen that were scattered through the room.

“Are you here to kill me?”

Rebekah laughed and tossed her braid. “Nik and I were most disappointed with William’s reaction to our… true nature. But _you_ killed Mikael, and _that_ is far more interesting.”

Caroline crossed her arms, feeling cold. “You lied to us.”

Rebekah shrugged, hands pulling the heavy fabric of the habit over her head, the shift underneath of much finer fabric than that which Caroline wore against her skin. “Of course we did. Mikael was a problem, and we needed bait. But who would have expected pretty little Mrs. Lockwood to kill him for us? Nik doesn’t know you’re here yet, but he will.”

Caroline turned away, sat down on the bed that had became as familiar as the one she used to share with Tyler. “He killed my husband.”

“That’s hardly something to mourn.”

She spun, glared at Rebekah. Anger made her either brave or stupid, but she wouldn’t cower here. “He was my _husband_.”

“I’m aware,” Rebekah replied, voice bored. “Vampire hearing. For a husband who you cared so much for, his grasp of husbandly duties was pitiful. I believe I’ll call you Caroline. His name doesn’t deserve to be on my tongue.”

Caroline flushed, face heating painfully and she glared at the vampire. “So now you’re going to mock me? My husband is dead because of you, my father abandoned me, and you’ve all but assured my death. Kill me and be done with it, but do not make a mockery of my life.”

“Come now, Caroline,” Rebekah drawled, lips curling. “We both know that Nik will be most unhappy if he can’t have the pleasure of you between his teeth. You can feel him hunting you, can’t you? You suspected us as we stayed in your home, watched us with uneasy eyes. Did you enjoy having your concerns proven right when the men in your life ignored and belittled them?”

She refused to answer, lips compressing.

“Your father’s death was hard,” Rebekah told her with amused eyes. “I’m sure Nik made Tyler suffer. And now we’ve found you.”

“Yes,” Caroline said when it was clear Rebekah wanted a response.

“I can hear your rapid heartbeat,” Rebekah breathed, tongue snaking out across her lips. “Smell your fear. It’s delicious.”

Caroline squared her shoulders. Swallowed past the knot in her chest. “If you aren’t here to kill me, why are you here?”

“I’ve decided to seduce you,” Rebekah said, lips curling into a viper’s smile. “Tell me, Caroline, before you die, would you like to experience pleasure? Find out what Tyler was too inept to give you?”

“ _What_?”

Rebekah reached down and pulled the shift over her head and Caroline froze at the sudden expanse of bare skin that glowed in the candle light. High breasts, the curve of hips, and the long length of Rebekah’s legs were suddenly on display. Caroline staggered away from her, knees hitting the back of her bed until she sat down with a thump. “What are you _doing_?”

“Have you ever thought about how a woman would feel?” Rebekah questioned as she sat on the edge of her bed, letting her knees fall open, hands trailing along the insides of her thighs. “Tyler was all hard thrusts and heavy grunts. I listened, as he took you. Did he squeeze your breasts, Caroline? Tug at your nipples with harsh teeth? When you gasped and muffled yourself, was it because it felt _good_? Where you wet for him, all hot and slick?”

“You _listened_?” Caroline finally managed, face burning. The sudden switch from discussing the deaths of her family to… this rattled her.

Rebekah smiled like a cat and stroked her thighs, slowly skimming her hands up her abdomen. “Hmm, of course I did. Nik did too, I’m sure. Under all those sounds - your bodies slapping, Tyler spilling inside you, your little cries between thrusts - I failed to catch the wet sounds of your arousal. Did he touch you, Caroline? Did he kiss you until you moaned, your knees weak?”

Caroline stared at her before flicking her gaze directly to the ceiling when those slim fingers reached her full breasts and tugged at stiff nipples. The low, pleased noise that Rebekah made as she shifted on the bed shivered across Caroline’s skin.

“Do you not want to watch, Caroline? I can show you how a woman touches. What real pleasure looks like.” Rebekah said in a breathy voice. “It’s been years since I’ve touched a woman and you’re so pretty, Caroline. I want you beneath me, begging.”

“This is a convent,” Caroline hissed between clenched teeth. “A house of God.”

An amused noise. “Yet, here I am. This feels so good. My hands on my breasts; have you touched yourself before? No? What harm is there in watching? If your God is against female pleasure, where is his censure?”

Caroline stubbornly kept her eyes lifted.

“I like a challenge,” Rebekah murmured, her voice low and throaty. “I’m going to start with my breasts Caroline. I like to pinch my nipples, so that I can feel the sting when I slip my hands lower; it’s even better when a lover takes them into their mouth and sucks, touching them with their tongue. Did Tyler give you that?”

Sweat broke out along Caroline’s shoulder blades, and forehead as Rebekah continued to touch herself. She should’ve laid down, tucked herself under her covers and blocked out those words and low, breathy moans that Rebekah deliberately made. She knew the vampire was doing this solely to get a reaction. She clasped her hands tightly, to hold herself still. Curiosity had always been her downfall.

Her most persistent sin.

“Tell me, Caroline,” Rebekah purred, voice almost a rasp. “Did Tyler touch you _here_?”

There was a soft, wet noise and Caroline shivered. The way Rebekah’s breath hitched, the heavy scent of her and Caroline’s determination wavered. Swallowing, she caught her lower lip between her teeth and let herself take one, quick peek.

And couldn’t look away.

Rebekah was angled against the wall, her dark eyes heavy lidded and cheeks flushed. One hand was tugging on one tight nipple, and the other was sliding in slow, lingering patterns between her thighs, fingers glistening in the candle light. Caroline’s lips parted as she watched Rebekah slide two fingers inside her body, thrusting shallowly as her thumb rotated upwards and she moaned.

“Did Tyler touch you like this?” Rebekah repeated, voice low and rough. Her wrist moved, and Rebekah’s upper body arched. Her breasts thrust into the air, a noise falling from Rebekah’s lips that left Caroline’s chest heaving. She felt too warm, her body achingly aware and growing uncomfortable. To her shame, she was damp.

“No?” A slow, dangerous smile and Rebekah cupped her breast. “I can smell your interest, Caroline. Let me show you what an orgasm looks like for a woman.”

And Caroline watched.

Eyes wide, breath short, she couldn’t look away as Rebekah ground into her hand, fingers moving noisily inside herself.  Rebekah’s head tossed back, hips rolling in quicker and quicker movements until her entire body went rigid, a low keen filling the room.

Caroline’s heart was pounding; parts of her throbbed. Breathing was a struggle, her lungs tight. She gripped the edge of the bed with white knuckled hands, stomach coiled with a feeling she couldn’t define.

Rebekah removed her hand with a slick sound and Caroline made a low, helpless noise. Eyes locking with Caroline’s, Rebekah brought her wet fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly clean. When she smiled, it was lazy and satisfied; voice a low, throaty purr.

“Good night, sweet Caroline.” She said, eyes dark. “Dream of me. Because one way or another, I’ll satisfy us both. And darling, my appetite is endless.”

* * *

Caroline very carefully did not react to the footsteps that paused outside of the small kitchen. Still, she’d known who lingered by the way the back of her neck prickled, the unnatural awareness of her house-guest pressing against usually steady nerves.

Prey. He made her feel like prey, with his hunting smile and perfect dimples. Left her blood humming, awareness leaving her skin over sensitized and air difficult to breathe.

Her father returned yesterday, bringing Tyler and some new friends home with them. Master Klaus Mikaelson and his sister Mistress Rebekah conducted themselves with impeccable manners. Master Mikaelson, in particular, was unfailingly polite in her company.

Except his eyes.

His eyes bothered her.

Blue and flecked with hot gold, something about the way he could angle his head, smile pleasant, left her nerves thrumming. But his gaze - it burned through her, as if he could see down to bone and wasn’t sure what it was that he saw. As if she was a puzzle he didn’t understand.

Neither her father nor her husband seemed concerned by him, and Tyler was easily distracted by the comely Rebekah. She wished she was jealous of that distraction, but the surprise guests had left her scrambling, and she’d spent the last few days making hasty adjustments to their menu and sending for an extra pair of hands to help around their small home.

“They will help us hunt the vampire problem,” William said calmly, while Tyler beamed. “They are all part of a line, Caroline. If we kill this Original, all of them die.”

Caroline had said nothing, kept her mouth shut when it was clear those who would be hunting included Rebekah. Her father had only taught Caroline enough to escape, should it be necessary, and instructed her on how to avoid being compelled. Tyler had laughed when she’d asked for more. Yet, they accepted this Hunter without seeming concern?

Mistress Mikaelson wore men’s _trousers_.

Finally, the itching between her shoulder blades eased and she glanced at the maid who stood next to her. The girl’s mouth was tight, eyes lowered and Caroline swallowed. It appeared she wasn’t the only one rattled by their house guests.

But it wasn’t just fear that scraped on her nerves.

There was a magnetism to Master Mikaelson, despite those eyes she couldn’t explain. A way he had of watching something with the entirety of his focus, of narrowing the world to just him and you. It couldn’t be attraction - she was married - but it sang through her blood the same as her bone deep _knowing_ that something wasn’t right. The sooner they destroyed this Mikael, the better.

Unfortunately, Caroline couldn’t shake the idea that this wouldn’t be so simple. 

* * *

Caroline pulled her wimple off her head with a sigh, reaching up to rub her temples. Her head was pounding, and her eyes were heavy. For three days, she’d ignored Rebekah’s advances.

Caroline tried to forget the teasing of her unfinished dreams. She’d woken each night, hot and sweaty, the ache between her thighs painful. Gripping the sheets between her fists, she squeezed her legs tightly together and tried to ignore it. Her sleep had been repeatedly interrupted by the memory of how Rebekah had touched herself. The temptation of sliding her own hands low was strong, but she could nearly feel Rebekah’s eyes in the dark. The vampire’s silent dare.

Worse was the lingering curiosity that burned in her chest not for Rebekah, but her _brother_. Knowing that he planned to kill her did nothing to ease it. What Rebekah had lewdly shown her, what she offered her… the memory of the way Klaus’ eyes burned through her that last day, the slow smile that had made promises that terrified her.

Now she found herself wondering.

Rebekah hadn’t… _hadn’t_ … she’d stayed mostly clothed, but night was a chore. Just little comments, soft suggestions. Touches. Sleep had been difficult to find, rest even more so. Each morning, Rebekah had looked at her with heavy eyes and stretched out on the uncomfortable mattress, body sprawled and inviting.

Caroline wondered if it would be so bad, to take what Rebekah was offering. She’d never looked another woman’s breast and hips and thought of how soft they would be, the texture of their skin under her hands. But after watching Rebekah, curiosity burned in her chest, a constant throb in places she didn’t know could ache.

What would she regret more?

Klaus was bearing down, a distant threat that approached a little more each day. Her time was running out. Rebekah delighted in musing on her brothers temperament.

“Running was your mistake,” Rebekah told her, lips curving to show the edge of her teeth. “He doesn’t like it when his toys run. And we both know that he found you amusing. Pity, that you left before we returned. Nik may have thanked you for killing Mikael. Now, who knows what he’ll do.”

Caroline’s eyes closed. No, she’d known once she regained her wits that Klaus had no intention of letting her live. She knew too much. There had been seeds of truth buried in the lies he’d spun for her father. Those smiles had been deliberate, a distraction for the massacre that was bearing down on them all.

Rebekah wasn’t her salvation and thinking she would save her would be a mistake. Caroline _knew_ that. But…

Soft, gentle fingertips ran down the nape of her neck, circling along the bumps of her spine and Caroline froze.  

“You’re so tense.”

Rebekah’s voice was low and throaty. Caroline shivered, swallowed.  “I don’t like being hunted.”

“Now that’s not true,” Rebekah murmured as she leaned forward, the softness of her breasts pressing against Caroline’s back. Rebekah’s hand skimmed down her arms and along her sides. “I can smell you, Caroline. Under the sweat and exertion, you smell delicious. I’d bathe you in warm water and soap, lather all this soft skin and stroke you until all this stress just melted away.”

Caroline shuddered at the sensory pleasure that Rebekah described. Her lashes fluttered as soft, soft lips brushed against the nape of her neck. Maybe Rebekah would hand her to Klaus with a dimpled smile, maybe she’d abandon Caroline to her fate. But in that moment, what mattered was what _Caroline_ wanted. And if her life was going to hell, she’d take this one moment and be selfish.

Another slow brush of soft lips, and Caroline let her head tilt forward, silently acquiescing; Rebekah made an encouraging hum. Caroline’s eyes snapped open, and she inhaled sharply as Rebekah cupped her breasts and squeezed.

“Oh, I think you enjoy the hunt a great deal, Caroline.” Rebekah murmured. “If I were to slip my hand between your thighs, would I find you already damp? Would you let me lap that wetness with my tongue?”

She jerked, froze when Rebekah squeezed her breasts just a fraction harder. There was a hot flick of Rebekah’s tongue against the ridge of her ear, and Caroline gasped. The hands at her breasts eased and then squeezed lightly, fingers moving against her as best they could with the layers of cloth between them. Rebekah’s breath was a hot exhale against Caroline’s ear as she spoke.

“Take off your habit.”

Caroline swallowed and Rebekah dropped her hands away from her breasts.

“If you want me to touch you, Caroline - take off your habit.”

Her fingers trembled, at the hint of the monster that sharpened Rebekah’s voice. But Caroline grasped the edge of her habit and lifted it away from her over warm skin.

“Your shift.”

She’d never been truly naked in front of someone, not with Tyler preferring to stay mostly clothed. Being so bare before someone, _another woman_ , was shockingly arousing and she licked her lips nervously as she felt Rebekah move behind her.

Rebekah was already completely unclothed.

“Stand, just like this,” Rebekah instructed as she stroked her hand down the bare skin of Caroline’s back. Caroline waited with uneven breaths, but Rebekah’s hands went to her hair. Slowly, Rebekah unwound the heavy knot Caroline had twisted her hair into, the long strands falling loosely down her back. “I want you to call me Rebekah, when I’ve got my hands on you.”

Then those long, slender fingers moved against her scalp, fingers massaging strongly until Caroline leaned back against her, moaning. Rebekah made a pleased noise, and pushed the loose hair over Caroline’s shoulders, so that the curls dragged over her nipples.

“Rebekah…” the words came out ragged, almost a plea.

“Shhh, I’ll touch you when I want to and not a moment sooner. Boys are so rough, they just want to chase their own pleasure. Do what I tell you, my pretty little human, and I’ll make you feel better than any man could dream.”

Rebekah pressed her lips between Caroline’s shoulder blades, dragged her tongue against her skin. Caroline shuddered when she added teeth. Damp, nibbling kisses scattered down her back and her tongue was an unexpected rasp against nerves that had never been touched in such a way. Caroline was shivering uncontrollably when Rebekah moved away.

“Lay down.”

She froze and Rebekah dragged her nails across her back, just hard enough to sting. “I want you on my bed, waiting for my every whim Caroline.”

Her knees didn’t quite support her, but Caroline move as directed. Carefully, she situated herself, so that she was facing Rebekah and not the door. The vampire’s face was devouring, lips wet from a swipe of her tongue.

“Spread your legs for me,” Rebekah commanded. Caroline took an uneasy breath, a flush was crawling up her body. The smile Rebekah wore was predatory. Leaning onto the bed, hands flat on the bedding, she lowered her voice to a purr. “Spread your pretty thighs for me, Caroline. I want to see how wet you are, before I touch you. I want to _smell_ you.”

Lips parting with a shaky breath, Caroline let her legs fall open, shifting uneasily as those dark eyes lowered to between her legs and stayed there; tongue licking across her lips. One hand lifted and skimmed the crease of hip and thigh, stroking through pale curls. “Did Tyler ever touch you here, Caroline? Or did he just shove his cock into you, all rough and selfish?”

“He didn’t,” Caroline paused, licked her lips. “He didn’t…”

“Stroke you? Lick you?” Rebekah clucked her tongue. “Did he just go for your breasts?”

Caroline nodded once.

“Oh, Caroline, how _good_ I’m going to make you feel.”

Rebekah started with her abdomen, pressing her lips against the softness of Caroline’s stomach. Soft, sucking kisses and one sharp bite that bruised, as Rebekah moved slowly up her body. Caroline gripped the bedding tightly, breath catching in her lungs as Rebekah moved past her breasts.

She moved to straddle Caroline’s hips, rubbing their pelvises together for one shocking moment before sliding higher. Caroline gasped as Rebekah pressed wetly against her stomach, the slick slide of her arousal warm against Caroline’s skin. Caroline arched in shock when blunt teeth sank into her neck in a harsh bite. Her hands flew to Rebekah’s back, nails digging in as Rebekah licked the sting.

“I’m going to make you scream.”

“You can’t,” Caroline said in shock, eyes wide. “Someone will _hear_.”

“Of course they will,” Rebekah said as she kissed up her throat. “But they won’t interrupt us. They’ll lay in their rooms and wish they were you as they listen to you come on my tongue and my fingers, until you beg. Until Nik _knows_ that I’ve had your first.”

Caroline twisted her head and tried to protest but Rebekah kissed her silent. Her tongue slipped between parted lips and rubbed against Caroline’s; teased until Caroline tentatively licked back. Slowly, they exchanged kisses until Caroline melted back against her bed; body softened and mouth chasing each wet kiss.

“Good girl,” Rebekah breathed as she slowly moved back down Caroline’s neck to her chest; softly kissed across her nipples, sucking gently before moving to the next and repeating the careful caress.

Rebekah’s hand skimmed down Caroline’s body, past curls to push inside her. Caroline’s hips jerked and Rebekah lifted up and bit her chin softly. “If you muffle yourself, I’ll stop. I want you to tell me if it feels good.”

“Rebekah,” Caroline gasped as her fingers dragged in and out. “Oh, _that’s_ …”

“Does that feel good?” Rebekah repeated, scissoring her fingers, rubbing against the sensitive walls. “What does it feel like?”

“I can’t… it’s…”

Rebekah pressed her lips against Caroline’s ear and exhaled. “You feel so tight, Caroline. I bet Tyler loved you around his cock. Do you feel the way you tremble around me? The way you squeeze my fingers? Is it coiling in your gut like a fist, all hot pressure that won’t let go?”

Caroline’s eyes were dazed, hips shifting restlessly. Little, hitching whines started to spill past her lips and Rebekah deliberately dragged her thumb across Caroline’s clit.

Caroline jerked, gasping.

“Louder.”

“No, I _can’t_ …”

Rebekah drove her fingers inside Caroline, searching through all the hot slickness to find the one spot that would make Caroline scream. She found it on her next thrust, and Caroline arched in a perfect bow, hands scrambling, a scream filling the air. A soft brush of her thumb even higher, and those curls tumbled across the bedding as Caroline started to thrash. Each slow pass, each soft touch and Caroline’s voice raised in pitch until she came, voice breaking as her body went rigid.

Rebekah pulled her fingers free, smiled at the low noise Caroline made. “Oh, we’re not done yet, Caroline. I plan to ruin you, so that even once you’ve had a taste of Nik you’ll think of me. My tongue. My touch. Would you like to taste yourself?”

Caroline tried to catch her breath, to make sense of what Rebekah had just done. She’d dealt with sex well enough, but _that_ …

Slick fingertips pressed against her mouth and her lips parted on instinct. She jolted, at the realization of what she was tasting and smelling. Caroline’s face went red as Rebekah watched her; her full lips and dimples turning Caroline’s stomach over.

“I can’t wait to taste you.” Rebekah licked her lips. “I want you so desperate for me.”

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. “Why?”

Rebekah pursed her lips, shifted her weight so her breasts swayed. “Because Nik wants you. And I rather like the idea of having you first. Because I _can_.”

Rebekah spread Caroline’s thighs wide, dipped her head and licked. Caroline whined, spine arching as Rebekah sucked her clit into her mouth, tongue rough against the sensitive bud. Rebekah released it, to taste deep and she moaned heavily as Caroline pulled at her hair with frantic, desperate fingers. She played with her, quick strokes and soft, suckling kisses until Caroline didn’t care about her volume, until her thighs trembled and Caroline shook against her hold. Glancing up at that flushed, sweaty face that was so deliciously desperate, Rebekah let a hint of fang play against her.

Rebekah kept her spread wide for the leisure of her tongue, until all Caroline could do was sob for more. Until the little human her brother had watched with covetous eyes _begged_. Then Rebekah returned to Caroline’s clit and sucked hard.

Caroline screamed high and long, as she came.

Sliding her fingers between her own thighs, Rebekah stroked herself as she continued to tease, releasing Caroline only when she cried out again, her voice slightly pained. She licked up the wetness on Caroline’s thighs before digging in her fangs. Caroline let out a cry of surprise, body jerking as Rebekah took several greedy mouthfuls. Rebekah came with a groan, her release leaving her vision fuzzy. She pressed against Caroline thigh, licking up the blood, smiling against the bruised bites that would linger

When she lifted her head, she leered at the pleasure stunned blonde, at how utterly wrecked she looked. She knew Caroline would carry her scent and marks for days. Delighted that Nik would be so furious.

“Let’s see if Nik can do better, when he comes for you. Be sure to give him my regards.”

* * *

Caroline felt numb.

There was still blood on her clothes, under her nails. For two days her father had set a grueling pace, pushing the horse faster. Her thighs ached and her body hurt, but it felt strangely distant.

She’d killed a monster.

Tyler… she’d found Tyler dead. His body twisted in their room. But that had only been the start of the nightmare. The Mikaelsons were missing, her father gone and what had walked into her life had been a horror.

She’d faked her compliance with the compulsion. Had waited and waited, until the end. Caroline had sat through the vampire’s ramblings as he’d explained everything.

Klaus and Rebekah were vampires

How he planned to kill them.

A brother named Henrik. Their dead mother, Esther. The curse that Klaus had broken. What _hybrid_ meant.

“He killed his mother,” Mikael told her, eyes distant while she sat still and carefully mute. It was almost like Mikael hadn’t spoken to someone in years, that a unresponsive human was better than the endless silences that drove him. “Ripped her heart out and blamed me. So he runs, from his guilt and shame. Stupid boy.”

Caroline was terrified; lungs right in her chest, each careful inhale and exhale measured. He’d tried to compel her to silence, to be biddable, but he’d left her wallowing in her fear. A monster hunting his monstrous offspring.

It was hard, reconciling the glimpses she’d seen of Klaus - the fabricated glimpses of man - with the monster Mikael described. His amused affection for his sister, the way he watched the world around him or that strange, artistic eye and those carefree dimples.

He didn’t seduce as much as he enticed.

Anger knotted below her breastbone. She and her father were just casualties in a war started with a senseless death and useless blame. How did you hunt your own children for being what you made of them?

“We’re here.”

Caroline dismounted slowly, tried to center herself enough to understand her location. The large stone building told her enough. It rocked her, the realization of her father’s intent.

“They’ll think you ran with me. The Abbess is an old friend. You’ll survive here.” William said as he pulled her along behind him. Dawn wasn’t far away, but he made no move to slow.

She blinked at her father’s back, wondered if letting him throw her onto that horse had been a mistake. A convent. He was placing her at a convent while he ran; leaving her stained by blood she’d spilled to protect him.

She wasn’t good enough to go with him.

Caroline let the conversations fade around her. Only when sitting in her new room she let the tears fall silently down her cheeks. And later, when her monthlies came, only then did she truly mourn the life she’d lost. Her father might have return for a grandson, but not the daughter he’d left behind.

* * *

The chapel was silent at this time of night.

Caroline risked being caught, as she sat in moonlight, knees cold on the stone floor. Her breath made little clouds in the air and she shivered from the elements and the awareness of prey. Hands laced tightly together, her lips moved in near silence as she went through her mother’s prayer.

_Hail Mary full of Grace…_

Rebekah was gone. Caroline had woken smelling of sex with her neck, thighs and stomach bruised from teeth and fangs, limbs unsteady that morning. She’d had precious little time to clean herself before tucking the worst of the evidence beneath her clothing.

That morning, she’d felt Klaus’ presence.

She’d known as soon as she’d woken alone it was inevitable. She’d yet to see him, but instinct had crawled down her spine and settled in her stomach. Klaus was here. The other lay nuns had been jumpy as they went about their work, the rare sunshine day doing nothing to dispel the darkness of his presence.

Her time was up.

_Blessed art thou among women…_

Caroline wouldn’t run. Jaw set, she stubbornly held herself in place. She wouldn’t cower like Tyler and she wouldn’t flee like her father. She didn’t know if she put much stock in her mother’s religion but, if she was going to die, maybe she could find some sort of peace in the afterlife.

She didn’t want to die.

Caroline had lain in bed in the predawn hours, body strangely sated for the first time in her life and she had surprised herself. She’d stretched and slipped her hands along her body, tried touching herself the way Rebekah had shown her. It wasn’t greed that drove her, some senseless striving for pleasure of the flesh, but a need to _know_.

Later, tucking herself into her clothing, Caroline stared at her hands. How odd, that this one thing, this one moment of choosing herself left her hungry for more. Not necessarily for sex, or for Rebekah, but for _life_.

She’d chosen herself.

And she wanted to do it again.

Maybe that was why she was on her knees. After a lifetime of caring for others, of following the rules, this idea that she could be first felt so wrong. Would the mother she remembered have encouraged this glimmering taste of life or condemned her?

Was that what she feared? Dying, and instead of finding the precious memory of her mother waiting for her with open arms, only disappointment would await her? It was suddenly difficult to breath around the knot in her throat.

“Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.” A soft, accented voice cut through the darkness and every muscle in her body locked up.

Klaus was speaking in the language of her mother.

Caroline knew he could hear the way her heart started to pound, her breath going ragged in her throat. Her eyes slid shut as the heat of him settled behind her, his arms sliding around her so that his hands enfolded hers. She trembled, as his lips touched her ear.

“Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death, Amen.”

Caroline kept her eyes shut, the heat of him shocking against the cold air. “This is consecrated ground.”

His voice was amused when he spoke. “Do you feel safe, sweetheart? With your prayers on my tongue, I see no lighting to strike me. Where is your God?”

She took a careful breath, to ease the ache in her lungs. Steeled her nerves so her voice didn’t shake.  “I’ll ask, once you’ve killed me.”

Laughter brushed her skin as his hands slid along her cold fingers, brushing her knuckles and drawing patterns on the skin her habit didn’t hide. “Is that what Bekah promised? That I’d come to kill you? Did she murmur your death sweetly in your ear while she painted your skin with her body?”

Caroline went stiff in his arms and his lips curved against her ear. “Come now, Caroline. I can smell her on you; the lingering scent of sex and your mingled arousal. Tell me, how did Bekah touch you? Did she stroke you with her tongue? Did you scream for her?”

She tried to pull away and Klaus simply curled his fingers around her wrists to hold her. His grip was nearly painful and she trembled as his cheek rested against hers. “Did you scream for her, Caroline?”

Her lashes fluttered, at the tone of his voice. The thinly veiled blade of his words. The way he held her. “Yes.”

“How did she touch you?”

Caroline felt her cheeks flush, struggled not to flinch as he leaned his head against hers. Embarrassment and fear mingled, and her stomach knotted.

“She would have let you remove your own clothing, Bekah likes to watch,” Klaus murmured. “Tell me what she did next, Caroline. Once you were bare.”

“She took down my hair.”

“You have beautiful hair,” Klaus mused, one hand crawling up her arm to work carefully at her wimple. “I enjoyed watching you dry it in front of the fire, all golden and curling. I’ve imagined it wrapped around my fists, spilled across my sheets.”

“Why?” Her heart was thundering in her ears, and her voice trembled as she spoke, but Caroline kept herself painfully upright.

“Why?” Klaus repeated, voice thoughtful. “You’re very pretty Caroline, but I’ve no use for ornaments. They are lovely, but so easy to break. Your inability to be compelled made you interesting, and your stubborn loyalty to a husband and father who saw no value in that loyalty made you a curiosity.”

“I’m not a thing,” she said stubbornly, hands fisting as she tried to pull away. He shifted his grip and Caroline found herself spun around, nearly nose to nose with Klaus. His eyes glowed wolf yellow, veins crawling in black lines under his eyes. Her lungs froze, entire body locking in the face of the predator watching her.

“No,” he said as his fingers grasped her chin. “You are mine.”

She blinked at him and then jerked her face free. “I’m not chattel, not anymore.”

His smile was lazy, dimples cutting deep. “No? You moved from a father to a husband, a husband to a convent. Tell me, what choices do you have?”

“I chose to lay with Rebekah,” she managed, chin lifted.

“Yes. That was an interesting little defiance. My sister is such a delight, isn’t she? Clever tongue, my Bekah has. She could have easily just torn out your throat, but luckily for her, she decided she prefers life out of a box. I’ll have to think of something creative, to express my thoughts on the matter.”

“I don't… I don’t understand.”

Klaus stroked her mouth with his thumb. “I’ve intended to change you, Caroline, since I stared down at my father’s ruined corpse. I’d flirted previously with the idea, of course, such a lovely little bird you are sweetheart. But beneath all this pretty skin is such steel. Tell me, when you killed my father, what did it feel like?”

She felt herself blanche, and her stomach twisted at the memory; Klaus’ smile faded. Head tilting, he sighed. “Killed, by you, the one creature that would regret Mikael’s death.”

Caroline said nothing.

Klaus shrugged one shoulder. “It matters little, in the end. Mikael is dead and you, love - I’m offering you the world.”

“As a _vampire_.”

“And what appeal does humanity hold for you?” Klaus asked, arching a brow. “You with your stubborn heart and iron spine. You wish to age, ruled by the cold fist of an Abbess after a lifetime of an overbearing father? A callous husband? The slow aches and pains of age? Tell me the _appeal_ , Caroline.”

Her lips trembled and she caught the bottom between her teeth before replying. “I won’t be a monster.”

“A monster’s skin does not equal a monstrous heart.”

Caroline swallowed, stared at him. “What do you know of monstrous hearts? You who killed my husband and hunted my father, who left me as bait for your nightmare. Yes, I laid with your sister; yes, she told me that you’d kill me. Do you think I don’t look at Rebekah and see what she is? She made me no false promises, and I asked for none.”

“Do you think my promises false?” Klaus mused, his hand reaching to finish removing her wimple, fingers brushing lightly over her hair.

“Yes.”

His head angled, gaze tracing her face. “But do you wish them to be real, Caroline?”

Her breath caught, eyes widening. His lips curled, eyes shifting to blue and then darker, pupils going wide as he caught her vulnerability.

“Shall I seduce you then, Caroline? Bekah does enjoy the occasional woman in her bed, but I’d be delighted to show you the things her anatomy just wouldn’t allow. As good as her fingers and tongue felt, the hot press of her breasts, my cock is even better.”

His smile turned hot, silent promises making her heart pound. He lifted her hand, licked the pads of her fingertips, caught them lightly between blunt teeth.“I’m giving you a choice, Caroline. Life or death? The world is so much more than you can imagine; I see your hunger for it. What holds you back?”

“What do you get from this?”

His lashes hooded his gaze and Caroline felt the intensity of that look in her bones. “Perhaps I wish for loyalty uncolored by years of petty grievances.”

“I don’t trust you,” She told him flatly. “And my grievances with you are hardly petty.”

“Smart,” Klaus told her with a dimpled smile. “And so sharply honest. Tell me, what do you want, Caroline?”

She swallowed. “I want to live.”

“And do you want me?” He asked, fingertips trailing over her chin and down her throat, lingering on her rapid pulse.  “Your body says yes, but what do you _think_ , little love?”

She shivered, as he traced the shell of her ear with the softest of touches. “Why ask? Why not force? Being unable to compel me hardly limits your other methods. Mikael was most detailed.”

An arching of his brow as he considered her, fingertips on her skin. It should’ve felt like a threat, it should’ve _been_ a threat, but instead each lingering touch warmed her chilled blood until she was too warm. Just these simple touches did more than the temptation of Rebekah’s slick fingers and clever tongue.

She wished she understood _why_.

“Why not? Mikael is dead; the world is begun anew. I’m indestructible, in ways that not even my siblings have yet to comprehend and you are the linchpin of this change. Some things, Caroline, are worth giving.” Klaus let his lips curve, eyes dark. “Tell me love, what will you let me give you?”

Choices. Life or death, _yes_ or _no_. Heart hammering in her chest, sitting before the altar of a religion she couldn’t claim as her own, she met his monster’s gaze.

“I’m not weak,” she warned him softly. Caroline tilted her chin, mouth set. “I know your secrets, Klaus. If you betray me, I’ll destroy you. And I know how.”

Klaus’ smiled widened as his hands curled around her jaw, head tilting until her breath was hot on his face. “How magnificent you’ll be.”

His kiss burned on her lips like a promise and a threat. She gripped his arms to steady herself, and their was none of Rebekah’s softness here. His mouth was all hot pressure, her stomach tumbling with each slow stroke of him. Caroline sank into him, mouth opening against his. If he was going to give, then she’d take; years from now, she refused to have a single regret.

Caroline slid her fingers up his arms, the column of his throat, until she reached those tempting curls. Klaus made a low noise when her nails dug in, his body shivering under her hands. She pulled back, lips burning and did it again, to watch his lashes flutter, neck just arching into that small bite of pain.

“I want to strip you of this habit,” Klaus breathed as he dragged one finger between her breasts. “A slow reveal of your pretty skin; tell me love, do you have a preference for where I take you? These steps? The floor? That lovely altar?”

Her lips parted, a surprised noise escaping her.

“Come now, sweetheart, where’s your sense of adventure?”

She startled, at the tease as he reached for the collar of her habit, ripping a line down the front. Cool air touched her breasts through her habit, nipples hardening under Klaus’ rapt gaze.

“Adventure?” She scoffed, letting her hands stroke slowly back down Kaus’ warm skin, cautiously touching his chest. Pressing her palms against the deceptively lean muscles there. “Really?”

“Use your nails,” Klaus murmured. Her gaze flickered to his and he smiled, baring the edge of his teeth. “I want to feel you, sweetheart; my blood under your nails, your teeth in my flesh.”

“I haven’t… that isn't…”

“Arousing?” Klaus questioned, eyes glittering as his hands cupped her breasts. Caroline’s back arched, a whine catching in her throat as he thumbed her nipples. “The idea of marking me, laying claim doesn’t leave you a little bit breathless?”

“You are no tame creature to own,” she said breathlessly, fingers digging into his chest as he continued to play with her breasts. “I’m no fool.”

Laughter against her, as he nuzzled below her collarbones. “Then you should claw yourself deep, love, so that my body misses the burn of you.”

The idea of it was startling. That she could cause him to react. That she could leave an invisible imprint on his body, the way he’d marked her. Klaus smiled as he read her face, gaze feral in the low light.

“Tell me Caroline, do you want my tongue on your skin?” Klaus said softly.  A glimmering of something _wanting_ nearly burned her before it was tucked away behind his eyes. “I’m sure Bekah tasted you; licked along the salt of your sweat, the taste of your arousal. Did you come screaming on her mouth?”

Caroline flushed. Chin lifting, she nodded.

Klaus made a low noise, reaching under her thighs to hoist her as he stood. She gasped, habit tearing as he pulled it up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her body clenched down on the hard length of him without her full permission. Klaus made another of those approving noises and her teeth caught her lip as she repeated the motion.

“Again,” Klaus rasped in her ear. Shivering, she did as he asked, breath catching in her throat at each grind. His fingers dug into her thighs, stressing her and she whimpered and dig in her nails. “Imagine how much better this will feel when you’re naked on my cock.”

Caroline went still. One of Klaus’ hands left her lower body to cup her chin, lifting her suddenly wary eyes to his face. Something like iron filled his gaze and the way his eyes hooded was dangerous.

“Let me clear, Caroline. Tyler was a fool and I killed him for it. I _enjoyed_ it. I’m sure my sister gave you a taste of what real pleasure feels like, showed you how your body can feel and react to the right touch. When you ride my cock, I’ve every intention of you losing yourself, until the only thing that matters is how you feel; pain can be a delicious counterpoint, but there are other sins to indulge in tonight. I want you uninhibited, so that when you wake in the morning with your first meal between your teeth you’ll want more.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Such poor lovers you’ve had,” Klaus mused as he turned and cleared the decorations on the marble table that acted as the altar. It was the Abbess’ joy, and Caroline’s eyes widened as Klaus sat so casually on it. She choked a little on air, as he stripped her bare, the shafts of moonlight turning her pale skin luminous even as goosebumps broke out over her skin.

“Klaus, what are you…”

The world shifted, and the marble was cold on her palms and knees. Her hair curtained the world from her vision, breasts heavy as they swung from the sudden movement. Before she could find words, Klaus was beneath her, hands spreading her thighs before he licked where she was the wettest.

“ _Oh_.”

A low, pleased noise and Caroline instinctively ground down. Klaus rewarded her with with another hot swipe of his tongue. Arms locking, she let him hold her weight as she rocked against his mouth. The chill disappeared, sweat beading along her temples and spine, noises she couldn’t quite muffle echoing along the stone walls.

“Please,” she gasped out, nails bending as they pressed against marble. Her arms shook with strain and she sobbed out a wail as he sucked hard on that one perfect spot. “I’m so… I can't…”

She felt the curve of his lips, didn’t care as his mouth moved and her vision went fuzzy. Caroline went rigid, every part of her suffused with sensation as he held her place. Until she slumped into the marble, the cold shocking against her nipples; she moaned, uncaring as he slid out from beneath her.

“Look at you,” Klaus said as he turned her limp, and pleasure dazed, onto her back. Her body jarred at the chill, eyes opening to look at him with his wet mouth and wild curls. Something about how his fingertips lingered on her skin left her shivering. “I would paint you like this, the spill of your hair and marked by my mouth, on the this altar of your old life. How gloriously sinful you are like this.”

She blinked her vision clear and swallowed at the way his gaze branded her skin. “You’re still clothed.”

“Do you want me naked, Caroline? My skin pressing against yours?”

She licked her lips nervously. “Tyler preferred to remain modest.”

Klaus stepped close and ran his hands slowly down her body, bypassing her breasts and stroking her ribs, the softness of her abdomen, down her slick thighs. “Sex with you will never be modest, little love. I want to sink my teeth into you, mark your flesh until the bruises stain. Will you let me bite you, Caroline?”

“Yes.” Her voice was a rasp and the way he smiled curled her toes. Eyes holding hers, he stripped off his clothing. The sight of him, lean muscles and the breadth of his shoulders, sparked a fresh wave of warmth in her stomach.

Silent, Klaus bent his head and kissed her just below her navel. Slowly, he moved up her body with flicks of his tongue and dragging teeth. The hot weight of his skin against her was a shock, as he pressed against her. She tilted her hips as he cock pressed against her, apprehension and arousal leaving her breathless.

She expected him to thrust inside her, but instead he rocked, brushing on each grind against her clit. She arched into the wall of his chest, breasts pressing against him as her nails dug into his back. “ _Klaus_.”

“Yes, Caroline?”

Her head tossed as his hand slid to her breasts, weight pressing onto one arm as he teased her nipple, the curve of her breast. “I need more.”

A hot, sucking kiss just below her jaw and Caroline’s breath shuddered out as the head of him pushed inside her. Instead of the bite of pain, he felt so good. Her legs wound around his waist, pulling him deeper as she tried to breathe. Klaus shuddered, groaning out her name as he pulled back and thrust.

“Again,” she demanded, nails pressing sharply into his back. “More, Klaus. I want…”

Her words rose into a shout as his hand slipped beneath her back, gripping her ass as he thrust with a snap of his hips. Her body was slick against the marble as she ground against him; his teeth scraped against her throat, the sharpness of his fangs just breaking skin on the next thrust. It sent a pulse straight to her center, and she clenched down on his cock. Klaus moaned and bit down roughly just as her orgasm broke over her skin.

Caroline screamed, pain and pleasure wracked her. Blood was hot on her skin, and her legs slipped from his waist. The world twisted, and she stared blankly at the marble table, suddenly on her hands and knees when Klaus slammed his still erect cock back inside her. She scrambled for a hand hold; sank uselessly to her elbows when he fingers found her clit. She barely recognized the hoarse sounds she made as the pleasure built a third time; Klaus’ mouth sucking strongly on the wound on her neck.

She orgasmed a third time in silence, the world wavering as Klaus finally joined her, his shout loud in her ears. She laid on the unforgiving stone, utterly spent. Hot, lingering strokes of Klaus’ tongue on the ache on her shoulder roused her, as did something hot pressed wetly against her lips.

The unexpected metallic taste pulled her out of her daze and Klaus smiled as she jerked. “Drink deep, Caroline. Take the life I’m giving you.”

She tried to gag, but he didn’t let her. And when he finally pulled away, face and lips stained red by her, he smiled with yellow eyes. His hands wound in her hair as he bent over her. The open possession behind his eyes rocked her, a endless hunger he’d hidden until now. Her lips parted, and his smile widened, dimples cutting deep.

“Magnificent.”

And the world wrenched.

She woke to a bloody altar, filled with sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally used a modern version of Hail Mary because I didn’t want to use one of the non-translated versions and Klaus speaking actual old English makes my eyes cross. Seriously did twenty minutes of research to decide that I’d like it to be readable. So. Yes.
> 
> I also very specifically didn’t say which convent or what religious leanings Caroline had outside of Catholicism. Other than placing this before the Protestant Reformation really started. Thanks to janedrewfinally for all the historical help even though I ended up keeping this as vague as possible. :)
> 
> Thanks for CBK1000, justanotherfiveminutes, and willowaus on tumblr for listening to me complain and for all their help.


End file.
